


Christmas Tour Guide

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Tour Guide

Rafael watched out of the corner of his eye as you mindlessly scrolled through your phone, sunk back against the couch in his office. You were waiting for Carmen to return with signed warrants you needed for the new case while Rafael was working on arguments for the one about to start trial. He didn’t know much about you at all, you were good at your job, managed to give him the perfect amount of sass back, he couldn’t quite remember where Liv said you’d transferred in from, but you’d been working Special Victims for over five years already. He also knew he definitely wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little bit better. 

“ _Fuck_ …” the mutter was so quiet he almost missed it, you not wanting to interrupt the work that he actually wasn’t doing. He definitely heard your phone clatter onto the table in front of you, drawing his eyes up to you.

“Something I should be worried about?”

“What?” You glanced up, a sudden concern etched in your eyes, “oh shit, sorry Counsellor. No, it’s not work.”

“Care to enlighten me anyways?” You cocked a brow, you rarely interacted with Rafael at work outside of when the full squad was around.

“It’s stupid, really.”

“I’m sure I’ve heard worse.” You hesitated, did he really just smile at you? Basically everything you’d heard about the man was that he was cocky and had an attitude problem.

“I have tickets to the Nutcracker for Friday. One of my girlfriends was supposed to fly out for the holiday but her work just called an emergency and she can’t come.” You threw yourself back against the couch, “I was just excited to have a white Christmas for the first time, do all the lame touristy shit in a new city, ya know?” Your head rolled to face Barba, who’s face held an inquisitive expression.

“I thought you were from Woodbury? Don’t you get snow there?” You laughed, 

“Wrong Orange County Barba, I’m from California..grew up in Laguna Beach.”

“Oh…” he stuttered slightly, “I..guess you don’t seem like the stereotypical Californian then?”

“Why do you think I took the offer to move to New York?” You leant forward, “I hated it there.” You rubbed your hands over your face, “I haven’t even been here long enough to make any friends, work’s been occupying me enough.” You sighed heavily, “maybe I should just sell the tickets.”

“Will you make any money off them?” You turned to Barba with a gleam in your eyes he had yet to witness.

“They’re third row seats…the week before Christmas, I could definitely get a profit off them.” Rafael could see the far off look of disappointment in your eyes, someone who had been more than looking forward to it, a week with one of your closest friends now nothing but a figment of your imagination. 

“I…don’t want to impose, but…if you want someone to go with, I’m more than happy to oblige.”  
“Seriously?” Your face shot to his, brows furrowed as he chuckled, giving a soft nod, “I never would’ve pegged you for a theatre go-er.”

“On the contrary, it’s the one part of life I guess I let myself indulge in. My Mami loves the Rockettes….we go every year.”

“You’d really go to the ballet with me?”

“It’s sounding like you need a tour guide of the sights… and I’d hate for you to lose out on those tickets.”

“The ever cold Rafael Barba is willing to be my Christmas tour guide?” He rolled his eyes, tempted to chuck a pen at you at the teasing tone in your voice.

“You said Friday, right?” You nodded, “I’ll pick you up at six, we can at least grab some appi’s before the show.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”’ Rafael gave you a soft grin, “you need a tour guide. I’ve lived here my whole life, may as well use it my advantage…but you will need a warm coat. This isn’t Los Angeles.” You outwardly laughed, your cheeks slightly flushing at the idea of spending an evening alone with the A.D.A right before Carmen knocked on the door.

You shot them both a quick nod and a soft thank you for the warrants before you left the office, the thought of a..date? A night out? Whatever it was…with Rafael clouding your mind for the rest of the day.

*

Rafael was, as you’d expected, right on time that Friday, knocking at your door right at six. You, thankfully had expected this and were ready by the time you welcomed him into your apartment while you grabbed your last couple of things. You blushed as he took your arm in his as you made your way up the steps to the hall, and you were surprised at the way he offered you a drink before you made you way into the theatre.

He in turn, was more than entranced with the adorable look on your face as you watched the ballet, sure, you’d seen your share of mediocre performances in the past, the the New York City Ballet was something else. And it was Christmas, everything seemed to have a hightened sense of magic this year being in a different city. Rafael could see the happiness glinting in your eyes, the wonderment etched across your face and couldn’t help but smile at it. It may not have been his first time at the ballet, but to an extent it certainly felt like it.

You couldn’t help but gush over everything as the two of you made your way out of the theatre in the streets of the city. Your small laughs and bright smiles breaking through your words much more often than you realized. You also didn’t realize Rafael was taking it all in with a grin on his cheeks as you walked through the street.

“I’m so sorry, I’m blabbering…and you probably need to get home.” You stopped, your arm nearly dropping from his, leaving your wrists linked.

“On the contrary…I was thinking we could maybe hit a few of the Holiday sights?”

“What?” You voice felt like it was barely above a breath, “really?”

“You said it was your first year in the city for Christmas, and I said I’d be your tour guide..c’mon.”

Rafael shot you a warm smile, tucking your hand into his pocket with his own as he led you through the streets of the city. True to his word, he did show you as much as he could that was nearby, you wandered past the elaborate display of the Saks Fifth Light show on your way over to Rockefeller Centre. The tree was fully lit and on display as you got there, the small gasp easily escaping your lips as you took in the sights. You couldn’t help the small giggle as the snow began to fall from the sky, fluffy flakes taking over the city as you leant agaisnt Rafael’s shoulder. It really didn’t matter how you’d gotten there, right now, you were more than happy for your company, and more than happy for the holiday season. And in all honesty, Rafael was too. He was more than ecstatic to share the holiday season with someone for once, especially someone who was so new to the entire thing, someone who didn’t roll their eyes at regular traditions. And to be honest, he was very excited to show you even more parts of the holiday that were waiting for you.


End file.
